


how Mike Chang saved Glee club, or Tina Cohen-Chang and the secret of the drool-worthy hip-swagger

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... the title says it all, really. Warning for Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how Mike Chang saved Glee club, or Tina Cohen-Chang and the secret of the drool-worthy hip-swagger

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to include: UTTER, DELICIOUS CRACK. Mike-saving-the-Glee-club. Bisexuality-exists!-we're-not-mythical-creatures-of-the-forest-anymore!. Dancing-man. DEVIOUS-TINA-POV. And: vampires. In a figurative sort of way. ALL FOR crackedaglet, whose prompt can be read [here](http://crackedaglet.livejournal.com/6686.html), and who has a hilarious Mike-Chang-dar. I APPROVE OF THIS SO MUCH.

Tina Cohen-Chang does not share her man. This is rule. Even if she only uses said man for sex and post-SYTYCD cuddling.

Mike Chang is her man, and that means the two girls standing by the door in the rehearsal classroom, giggling and watching Mike move in that fluid, graceful way he has, are unacceptable.

"What do you want?" she asks them, and bares her teeth. She's gotten very good at the vampire impression. Mike has a kink. (He also likes her to dress up as Edward, but she has to draw the line somewhere.)

The two girls titter and look at each other and giggle some more, and then one of them says, "You're his girlfriend, aren't you?" and the other one says, "Is he as good in bed as he's at dancing?"

Tina blinks. That... is unexpected. "Yes," she says.

They make high-pitched sounds and scurry closer to the seats to gaze at Mike, holding each other's hands. Tina has this strange feeling that later today, they will be roleplaying, too. She puts her hands over her eyes and decides that she did not need those images in her brain, ever.

 

Mr. Schuester is delighted. "Two new members!" he exclaims. "That's wonderful. I knew that Toxic performance would bring fresh meat in. What are your names?"

"Mike and Tina," Brittany says in her monotone voice and when everyone whips around to stare at her, she shrugs and smiles. "Wouldn't it be nice if the world was full of Mikes and Tinas?"

Artie glowers at her. Kurt snorts loudly. Mike looks cutely confused. Tina finds herself pleased by the presence of the girls, who look at Mike like he's the hottest thing in the school; like they want to _be_ her.

 

Next practice, three more girls are hanging around the door outside the Glee classroom. Two of them are Cheerios, still wearing their uniforms. When Tina marches past them, they make shushing noises and let her pass through the middle. They've been staring inside through the glass. Tina wonders what's going on inside.

What's going on inside is Mike, teaching Kurt and Mercedes the new steps for the 'Thriller' choreography they're planning to do for Regionals. He has his hands on Kurt's hips and is pressing close to his back, whispering into Kurt's ear. Kurt's face is the color of a tomato.

Mike, of course, is the master of obliviousness. It's adorable.

Tina watches them practice, then lets her gaze flicker to the swooning girls who've trickled into the room after her and are taking their seats. She notices that most of their eyes are glued to Mike and Kurt and all the various bits of their bodies where they're touching. Some are obviously flushed.

 _Oh_ , she thinks, and lets her gaze rest on the two boys again. Mercedes has stopped practicing and is staring at the newest additions in something akin to realization. _Oh_ , Tina thinks, and then, _that's... kind of hot_.

And let's face it, she has dressed up as a vampire to give Mike an orgasm. This... is far more her own kink. She's sure Mike won't mind fulfilling her a little wish.

 

Word spreads that Tina doesn't suck dry people who're ogling her boyfriend while they practice their choreos. A week later, Mr. Schuester organizes practice in the auditorium. Tina makes Mike unbutton his shirt, and they interpret "Break Your Heart" by Ludacris. Artie stumbles over a few words in his rap. So, strangely, does Sam in the refrain; he showed up a few days ago and claimed he wanted to be in Glee club after all.

After the dance, Tina catches him staring at Mike's abs and thinks, _Aaaah_.

Mike is looking at all the girls (and a few boys) hiding in the back of the auditorium. He turns to Tina, confused. "What are all these people doing here?"

Tina pats his arm. "They saw us do 'Toxic', honey. They've caught the Chang-bug."

Mike nods, like that makes sense, and lets Kurt drag him off to the side for - whatever it is boys do. Tina watches them leave with a grin. Then she turns towards the audience and glares. Everyone scrambles from their seats and out of the auditorium.

 

The week after the auditorium practice, Glee club has a full forty-two members. Rachel is protesting. Everyone else is staring at Mike's ass.

"This has got to stop," Kurt tells Tina after the newbies have made a mess of their assignments and everyone else has left for the day. Mike is chatting amiably with Mercedes and Brittany by the door, waiting for her, carrying her bag for her. He's such a good boyfriend.

Tina smirks at Kurt. "What are you talking about?"

"This - this thing. Where seventy percent of our Glee club swoons whenever Mike as much as moves his hips!"

"Ah, yes." Tina tilts her head, glancing at said asset. "That thing."

"This is unacceptable."

"What's unacceptable?" Mike asks, stepping into their argument with practiced ease. He twirls Tina once, and grabs Kurt for a dip.

"Stop it," Kurt says, pointing his finger at Mike. "You are a distraction. We will never win Nationals if this goes on." Then he storms off.

"Is Kurt on his period?" Mike asks, staring after him.

Tina hits his arm. "Wake up and smell the coffee, Changster."

 

"All right." Tina stands up before the Glee club on the day of the next rehearsal - it's grown to about fifty, but she's not going to do a head-count. Mike's probably caught on to what's happening, because today, he's shyly sitting in the back corner and isn't tapping his foot on the floor at all. He's also looking at most Glee club members like they'll eat him alive any second. Usually, he enjoys that part with Tina.

"Listen up, people," she announces. "Game's over. Everyone who's only here to - ah. Oh, why bother, anyone who can't actually sing, and came here to drool over my boyfriend, please leave the room." When no one moves, she bares her teeth and glares. " _Now_."

Thirty-five people scramble for the door. Tina grins. She still got it.

 

Sam stays. So do two more girls, and another boy.

"We might have come for him," one of the girls, Katie, says - the two boys start protesting loudly, even though Sam gives Mike a wistful look at the same time. "But we can actually sing. And Glee club's fun."

And Katie's right. She rocks her way through Evanescence with her friend, and even Rachel has to admit they'll be a good addition and bring more variety into their songs.

Mike seems more at ease with just fifteen Glee clubbers, of which only a handful actually have the hots for him.

"Still," Kurt admits after the successful practice. He's watching Sam leave, speculative look in his eye. "You did sort of save the Glee club, after all." His attention is back on Mike. He leans over and pecks Mike on the mouth. "So thanks." He looks at Tina. "Not gonna kiss you, you'll probably bite me. But I know what you did. Good work, girlfriend." They fist-bump.

Mike stares after Kurt when he leaves.

"Come on, stud," Tina laughs. "You can bring him over next time. Make it a birthday present."

Mike blinks. Then he shakes his head, expression sheepish. "People are confusing," he says. He takes Tina's hand. Tina has a feeling he actually likes it that way.

 

~*~


End file.
